Fusión
by Rainele
Summary: Lo que tenía que pagar por una pequeña ayuda era demasiado caro. El placer que implicaba cumplir ese pago era más caro aún.


** O**jalá solamente tuviera problemas con las matemáticas. Ojalá fuera sólo eso, y que después de solucionar sea cual sea el número de ejercicios que tenía que terminar para ese día, pudiera irse a su casa campantemente, agradeciendo la ayuda, despidiéndose vagamente como él solía hacer y cerrando la puerta detrás de él, con la conciencia tranquila.

Que en vez de sus manos, se centrara en los números. Que en vez de fijarse en algún mechón de pelo plateado arrancado por desesperación (y algo de poco aguante), se fijara en los errores que cometía. Que en vez de estar preocupado por la dirección de las caricias de Suzuno, se preocupara por la reprimenda que iba a tener al día siguiente en clase por no haber terminado los deberes. Otra vez. Otra semana más.

Si al menos fuera por su propia culpa, por su pereza, o él qué sabía, porque su perro inexistente había decidido comerse los deberes. Pero el culpable era, encima de más de diez años mayor que él, miembro auto-proclamado de su nueva familia adoptiva, en el que él tenía el papel de tío. Y su otro tío, afortunadamente o no, se encontraba en el piso de abajo, sobando. _Oh por favor_, que estuviera sobando como todos los domingos por la tarde, era lo único que pedía. Siempre que tocaba a la puerta de su apartamento era Nagumo quien le abría con cara de haber resucitado de entre los muertos y con restos de la sal de las palomitas alrededor de su boca. Al fondo, en el sofá donde presuntamente estaba acostado Nagumo, le esperaba él, con las piernas cruzadas, siempre la derecha sobre la izquierda. Antes de levantarse, cruzaba la otra pierna por encima, le decía secamente a su compañero de piso (o lo que sea que fuesen) que se apartara de la puerta y dejara entrar al '_chaval_', y por fin se levantaba él, para así acompañarle a su estudio y empezar la tarea.

Nunca terminaban la tarea, aunque fuera lo que Kariya quería más que nada para poder pirarse de allí lo más rápido posible. No es que odiara a su tío; es más, de entre toda su nueva familia, era el que más funcionamiento le daba a su cerebro… aunque tampoco se pudiera decir que estuviera muy cuerdo haciendo lo que hacía.

No es como si Kariya no tuviera ninguna culpa.

* * *

** E**n aquella ocasión, los suspiros reinaban más en la habitación que los insultos de Kariya hacia su profesor de matemáticas.

Había conseguido hacer el primer ejercicio correctamente siguiendo los pasos de Suzuno, pero en el segundo la cosa ya empezó a ir mal. Cuando Suzuno quitó la mano de encima del libro de problemas, Kariya ya se esperaba lo peor. Y si encima pasaba sus dedos entre algunos de los mechones de su cabello sin mucha delicadeza, la desgracia (con mucha gracia) estaba a punto de empezar. "Se nota que te acuerdas de mi explicaciones", recalcó sin usar un tono sarcástico, pero tampoco lo necesitaba. El adulto ordenó que borrara los últimos cálculos que había hecho mientras él salía a por algo de beber.

Cuando cerró la puerta para ir en busca de los dos vasos de zumo, Kariya ya pudo sentir el sudor brotándole de los poros de su frente. Ni siquiera le había tocado, todavía, pero sabía perfectamente que iba a acabar peor. Hizo rápidamente lo que le mandó Suzuno, dejando en blanco media página de su libreta, con cuidado de no romper la hoja como aquella vez. El recuerdo vino a su mente como el ruido que silenció a los dos en aquel momento: inesperado y falto de aliento.

Literalmente, de hecho, pues su boca estaba tapada por el frío tacto de los dedos de Suzuno, entre los cuales podía ver un halo de gemidos que salía de su propia boca. Sin una queja, comenzó a lamer los laterales de éstos después de la petición poco negociable por parte del otro, y así encontrando algo con lo que entretener su lengua, sedienta de su sabor, sedienta de su frescor. Esto, junto con los ruiditos que no podía ocultar en su garganta, parecía contentar a Suzuno. Sin parar de mover sus caderas contra las nalgas de Kariya, agarró su antebrazo con poco cuidado y lo trajo hacia sí mismo, haciendo que arqueara más su espalda. Tras un casi inaudible grito de sorpresa y un rápido movimiento, lo sentó sobre su regazo. Secó la mano llena saliva en su propio pantalón, aunque estuvo a punto de hacerlo en la camisa del otro. Gracias a la diferencia de altura que existía entre los dos, la nuca de Kariya estaba en contacto directo con los labios de Suzuno y el poco agotamiento que existía en su voz era ya notable. Aprovechando esto (y para ocultar el hecho de que él estaba disfrutando más de lo que pensaba, pero eso se lo guardó para sí mismo) susurró una orden a Kariya de nuevo. "Mueve el culo, Masaki-kun". Sutileza, su gran don.

**L**e dio las gracias a lo que sea que moviera los hilos del destino al escuchar los tres vasos (¿tres?) posarse escandalosamente sobre el escritorio, interrumpiendo el recuerdo antes de que Kariya acabara peor que cuando terminaban sus lecciones domingueras. "_Gracias_", espetó el de la imaginación salvaje, más como un acto reflejo que como una muestra verdadera de gratitud. Ya tenía bastante, la verdad.

El tercer vaso, fruto de la confusión momentánea, contenía varios cubitos de hielo. Tres pudo contar después de que Suzuno colocara uno en cada uno de los restantes vasos. Kariya comenzó a temblar, y ni siquiera se había imaginado lo que se retorcería bajo uno de ellos. Suzuno se sentó en el pequeño taburete situado justo a su lado y resopló por la nariz al ver que la pequeña tarea que le había asignado había sido cumplida.

No tuvo tanta suerte al volver a hacer el problema. Ni a hacer el siguiente. Ni con el otro. Suzuno pensaría o que era realmente un burro o que estaba _así_ de necesitado, pero de cualquier modo, acabó vaciando en menos de quince minutos el vaso de los hielos. Suzuno ni se molestaba en corregir en lo que había fallado de nuevo; se limitó a coger uno de los cubitos e introducirlo dentro de la camisa de Kariya, lo suficientemente rápido como para que soltara un pequeño chillido ante el frío tacto recorriendo toda su espalda, dejando consigo una gota helada que seguía resbalando lentamente por el mismo sitio. Antes de que la gota muriese en la tela de su pantalón, Suzuno hizo que Kariya se diera la vuelta y se levantara la camisa, lo justo, para poder desviar la trayectoria de la gota hacia su lengua, experta en ese cuerpo en concreto. Kariya se estremeció y suspiró, alto y profundo. Lo sabía, _lo sabía_. Tenía que pasar tarde o temprano.

_Mejor quedarse callado antes de pagar las consecuencias_, es lo que había decidido hacer a partir de la segunda semana. Por una parte, porque lo que le faltaba es que Nagumo se enterara de todo esto; por otra, no sabía exactamente por qué, pero Suzuno le imponía cierto respeto. De esos que no te deja contestar ni replicar por mucho que quieras.

El segundo cubo de hielo, después de meter la pata de nuevo en la misma división, pasó primero por la boca de Suzuno, dándole vueltas con su lengua, sacándolo y metiéndolo dentro de su boca con su lengua, mordiéndolo un poco y deshaciendo el trozo resultante con su lengua, pasando el resto que quedaba, a punto de derretirse del todo, a la boca de Kariya. Con su lengua.

Ya no existió nada sólido cuando Suzuno quiso enredar sus dedos en una maraña de hilos azulados, y Kariya no supo si pretendía que fuera él quien se derritiera primero o el hielo.

_Sólo queda uno, sólo queda uno_, se consolaba, o se lamentaba, ya ni él mismo lo sabía. Éste acabó en sus pantalones, asegurándose que pasara también bajo la tela de su ropa interior. Kariya mordió lo primero que tenía a mano, y eso era su lápiz. El impacto entre dos temperaturas tan diferentes en una zona así de sensible acabó con él, y Suzuno lo supo. Siempre lo supo. Su 'tío' tiró sin delicadeza alguna el lápiz al suelo y agarró a Kariya con una mano sus dos muñecas, siéndole imposible ahora reprimir sus gemidos contra cualquier cosa. Ahora con más cuidado, lo dirigió hacia el suelo, donde podía tener más comodidad a la hora de disfrutar de él.

Con su mano libre, bajó los pantalones de Kariya y el bulto delató dónde estaba el cubo de hielo. Como si de un niño descubriendo por primera vez el botón de un muñeco se tratase, presionó esa zona seguidamente contra su ya formada erección. La melodía que salía del juguete no eran más que jadeos y resoplidos entrecortados. A Kariya le era imposible controlarse ya, le era imposible escapar. Cuando Suzuno comprendió esto, soltó sus muñecas y empezó a trabajar libremente.

Acabó por desnudar al completo a Kariya, quien era reducido a un caos excitable. El cubito de hielo seguía con vida, y el adulto no dudó en darle otra utilidad. Lo frota contra su estómago rígido, lo frota contra su costado, lo frota contra su entrepierna, lo frota contra sus pezones. Todas esas partes, avivando la paradoja, le ardían hasta casi hacerle desmayar. Sobre todo su última parada, sobre todo _ahí, justo ahí_, _justo alrededor—_

El hielo acabó por consumirse en piel morena enrojecida, sea por lo caliente que estaba, sea por lo contrario, por el agua congelada. Kariya chasqueó la lengua, y Suzuno no pudo aguantar una leve sonrisa. "_Una pena, ¿verdad? Pero me da pereza ir a buscar otro. Si eso, vas tú._" Kariya negó con la cabeza, ni siquiera se había enterado muy bien de lo que había dicho, pero si implicaba salir de la habitación estando en ese estado, su respuesta estaba clara.

"_**H**__acia arriba, lame hacia arriba." "Ve despacio por abajo, rápido por arriba." "Ahí, sí, usa más la lengua."_

Que eso no era un precio justo por unas cuantas clases al mes que ni siquiera le servían, lo sabía, lo tenía muy presente en todo momento. Se había vuelto adictivo a ese 'juego', a esa tomadura de pelo. Lo peor es que estaba muy claro que Suzuno también lo hacía, y no tenía intención de parar en un largo tiempo.

Con la visión emborronada por el esfuerzo, por la repentina descarga de energía, por el abrumador placer, terminó la clase de ese día. Mientras enfocaba poco a poco más la vista, observaba a Suzuno vestirse poco a poco, colocando algunos mechones de su pelo de vuelta a su sitio, observando en todo momento el cuerpo desnudo de Kariya.

* * *

** N**agumo bostezó abriendo tanto la boca que Suzuno juró verle hasta los pulmones. _"¿Ya se ha largado el crío?"_

Si no lo conociera de prácticamente toda la vida, no habría sabido que esa ha sido una forma cariñosa de referirse a Kariya. _"Hace más de media hora, bestia durmiente. Pero tengo lo que quieres, que hasta me dio tiempo de pasarlo a un CD."_

Sin decir otra palabra, paró el DVD de la película que Nagumo estaba 'viendo' y colocó en el reproductor el CD que había grabado. Lo primero que se escuchó de él fue el gritito de sorpresa de Kariya con el tercer cubito de hielo.

"_¿Hielo? Te has lucido esta vez._" Pero Nagumo paró la grabación a los pocos segundos. "_Esto para luego. Mira qué bien se ve su cara desde ese ángulo, si es que te dije que funcionaría lo de esconder la cámara debajo del escritorio."_

Suzuno se dejó caer al lado de su compañero de piso, lo suficientemente cerca como para poder apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del otro. _"Si es que tengo ganas luego. Mejor lo dejamos para mañana."_

* * *

*Sweats*

Aquí vendría una explicación razonada sobre el porqué he hecho esto, pero la verdad es que no la hay. No tengo perdón de Dios. Novoyanegarquelohepasadodemiedoescribiéndolo.

¡Gracias por leer! ´3`


End file.
